I Don't Dance
by ParisianAccident
Summary: Short three-shot take on how *I* hope the show can progress into Rizzles.
1. I'll Never Settle Down

_**This fic is the most canon-type I've ever tried. Yes, as the title suggests, it is using the Lee Brice country song, 'I Don't Dance' as it's fuel. Please enjoy.**_

Jane laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. So much had changed in what felt like minutes. One second she was arguing with her mother about onesies for her daughter and the next, the baby was no more.

'_Janie, you have to have some way for the world to know she's a girl! All babies look alike for a long time.' Angela protested, holding up the pink outfit. _

_Sensing unneeded tension, Maura jumped in and smiled. 'It's a lovely choice, Angela. Did you know, in the Middle Ages red, or hues of red including pink, indicated a child was a boy? At least in England. Red denoted blood and-" _

'_See, ma? I don't want her confused with being English royalty, that's all,' Jane smiled to her overly intelligent friend. _

_At first Maura was set to be incensed as she tended to be with Jane's teasing but then quickly relaxed. She realized this was another time in which her friend was using humor to diffuse a situation. 'Given the likelihood of your granddaughter to have an olive tone to her skin like yourself and Jane, it's wise to go with a more fitting color like yellow,' she added. _

_Angela nodded at the Medical Examiner's assertion and set the pink onesie down. 'Alright. I won't argue. I'm still going to knit her a cute pink cap!' _

'_You'd have to take up knitting first, Ma,' Jane said with a chuckle in her voice before Maura gently nudged her in the side. _

'_That would be lovely, Angela. Something Jane would treasure forever,' she shot a slight glaring glance to her friend. _

_Jane looked surprised but then smiled her usual 'Get out of jail free' smile. 'Absolutely. And you've got plenty of time especially now that you're not working at the precinct. It'll be great. Uh, also you could help Maura with the shower?' _

_Maura gave a nod and dimpled smile. 'It would be wonderful working with you, Angela. I've put together galas and fundraisers or the occasional dinner party. I could research how to have an amazing baby shower, but your hands-on knowledge is far more valuable.' _

_Angela beamed with pride. 'Well, you live long enough girls, you'll have gone to a slew of parties. This is wonderful!' _

Thinking back, Jane couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her mother that excited. No, that was a lie. When she'd told her the truth finally about the pregnancy Angela already knew about, her mother absolutely glowed. If people didn't know any better, they could easily say Angela was the pregnant one with how radiant she was.

That image made losing her daughter that much more devastating. On a lot of levels Jane tried to keep herself from getting attached. It wasn't the baby's fault she was growing inside her. She knew that. But she was a detective. She wasn't ready for diapers and tantrums and three a.m. feedings. Even if her best friend was going to be right beside her helping to raise the child as her own.

That was another thing. Jane could remember having moments where she'd picture Maura mothering the child. Being awkward at times, unsure when the baby wouldn't stop crying just because. She wasn't hungry or wet or ill. She'd just cry and Maura would be on the verge of tears herself not knowing what was wrong or how to resolve it. Or as she got older, talking to the girl like a little adult. Never baby talk or talking down to her but being careful how she phrased things. Those moments, those thoughts, warmed Jane in way she knew deep down wasn't just friendly.

She'd never thought of Casey being a parent to their daughter. Never worried how he'd be because she knew he wouldn't be there. But thinking of Maura with the girl? It was a future that scared her as much as excited her.

Now that future was suddenly gone but the longing for that life remained. She watched the blades on the ceiling fan spin, Jo Friday laying on her stomach as she took another sip of her Blue Moon.

"I don't know what to do, girl. I know how I feel isn't just what I feel for friends. I just…" she sighed.

Jo yipped and waggled her tail excitedly. She nudged her nose against Jane's hand.

"It's not that easy, girl," she chuckled. "I can't just wiggle my butt and nudge Maura's hand. People don't work like that."

The dog looked at her with big eyes, sitting up.

Figuring Jo wouldn't give up, Jane reached for her phone. "She'll be busy with work or a date or something. You know that, right?"

The dog sat stone-still but let out one bark as if to say, 'just call her already!'

"Okay, okay!" Jane protested as she scrolled through her contacts and dialed Maura.

"Jane! Hello." Her voice was chipper yet professional as always. "How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

"I uh...Jo was wondering if you could come over after work?"

There was a pause for a moment. "Animals don't 'talk,' Jane. As much as pet owners like to believe an animal can be a sort of child, it's just a manifest-"

"Maura," Jane interjected. "Don't get all google-mouth on me right now, okay? Just can you come over or no? It's fine if you can't."

Again another pause. "Of course I can come over. I am just finishing my report for Korsak. I'll see you in," she looked at her watch. "Let's say an hour? I'll go by Ricco's for some dinner. I'm sure you haven't eaten much today."

"Great. Okay. We'll see you then." Jane didn't even try to contain the smile she was wearing on the other end.

"If I am slightly delayed, I apologize. I cannot always account for traffic and driving patterns. But I will be there as close to one hour from now as possible." Maura added.

"Of course, Dr. Google-mouth. We'll see you then."

Before Maura could reply, Jane had hung up the phone, grinning from ear to ear like a love-struck idiot but she didn't care. She was. She knew she was and for once, she was owning that she was. She hopped up from the couch leaving a very incensed Jo Friday looking at her. "I'm sorry, girl. I have to tidy up some and then I'll take you for a walk, okay?"

At the mention of a walk, Jo happily yipped and wagged her tail before going off to her bed and curling up.

Looking back at the past 5 years Jane had known Maura, it seemed incredible she hadn't realized sooner. The signs were there. Giant, red and flashing. She'd squirm away from affection from all but Maura. In fact, she'd willingly give hugs whenever her friend needed. She was fiercely protective, much like a spouse. It all seemed logical now in hindsight. All the men Jane had dated were nice enough in their ways but there was always something missing.

As she shifted some pillows on the couch a lightening bolt seemed to hit. Since meeting her personally, not just professionally, Jane had measured her male suitors off Maura. 'Dean was nice enough but could lie. Maura can't lie.' 'Casey was adequate in bed but too focused on himself. Maura seems like a very giving lover...' "How much time have I wasted?" She mused to herself as she shook her head. The knock at the door finally snapped Jane out of her thoughts and she realized she hadn't walked Jo Friday yet either.


	2. Love Don't Come My Way

Since losing Frost, Jane had been off her step. Not having an overly demonstrative upbringing all Maura could think to do was simply be there. Anything Jane needed. They'd spent nights at one another's places but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

In fact with the pregnancy Maura insisted more times than not Jane come to her house so she could take care of the two. It seemed like a normal thing to her until Jack made an issue. Or was it a point?

_"Maura, I get she's your best friend. That's great. But when do we have time?"_

_The Medical Examiner looked confused. "Do you not like Jane? I'm really surprised how well she's taken to you. She's never liked the men I liked."_

_"Gee, I wonder why," Jake shot. "No Maura it's not about my liking her. She's fine. We just don't have a lot of alone time anymore," he pointed out. _

_Suddenly she realized what he was saying, sort of. "Oh. Well, she is my friend and she's suffered a miscarriage. She's also still dealing with the loss of her partner. There are a lot of layers." _

_The engineering professor nodded. "I get that but she does have family. You don't think it's a little odd? Two grown women, not lesbians, sleeping in bed together frequently? Especially when one has a boyfriend?" _

_Maura leaned forward on the kitchen island, hands splayed. "I have spent a lifetime being viewed as 'odd' and 'different'. I did not have close friends growing up because of that. Now that I do, the man I am seeing is telling me my behavior is odd?" _

_"You really don't think it is?" Jack's voice was calm, not accusatory._

_A chill ran through her. In truth Maura had been thinking of her relationship with Jane. While she wasn't close with many people, she could tell at least from television shows and films, the lack of boundaries between her and Jane did seem more akin to lovers than friends. "I don't think it's odd, no. If you can't respect my relationship with Jane then I really don't see a need for us to keep seeing one another. She's the most important person in my life." _

_Jack moved, place a hand gently on Maura's shoulder. "We can't keep seeing each other for another reason, Maura. It's okay to admit that. It's okay to accept how you feel. You're an intelligent woman and I'm sure there are a lot of fears but you should know...she feels the same way." _

_Maura looked at him with slight shock. "H-how do you know?" _

"_How could I not know? The way she looks at you? When I stopped by that time and Angela was hugging her? She completely bristled at it. But you hug her? She doesn't flinch. She seems to enjoy it, actually. Maybe she hasn't been ready to admit it, but it's there. I care about you a lot, Maura. I will miss not getting to go farther with you, romantically but I do want you to be happy. _

It had been a few weeks since that conversation and Maura still hadn't made the first move. Now wasn't the time, she told herself. Jane was still dealing with the loss of the baby. In truth, Maura was as well. She'd loved taking care of the two. In fact, she had let her mind wander more than once to various stages.

A heavily pregnant Jane, roughly eight months along, laying back on Maura's couch watching a Red Sox game on television, her feet in Maura's lap so she could rub them. A bassinet in the living room, Maura pacing as she held the two month old quietly telling her stories of a very brave Detective Rizzol's cases. Talking to a five year old miniature Jane as she handed the girl the healthy lunch they'd made the night before, Jane standing at the door waiting to get their daughter to school and herself and Maura to work.

When Maura had time alone she'd stop for a moment and think of those dreams. She'd allow herself to grieve. But then she'd have to pull herself together and carry on. To the world, it was only Jane who lost a baby. It wouldn't make sense to others the level of loss Maura felt so she made sure to not share that, even with Jane.

In truth, the call from Jane had been a welcome distraction. Maura was just finishing up the tox screen report for Korsak and found it surprisingly dull. Work in general seemed more boring without Jane around. Really, that wasn't a surprise given the recent revelation to herself about her true feelings.

"Sargent, here's that report you asked for," she smiled, handing Vince the file.

"Thanks, Doc." He nodded. "Heading out?" Noting she was holding her purse and briefcase.

Maura nodded. "I'm off to get dinner and stop by Jane's. Do you have any plans this evening?"

Korsak smiled but shook his head. "Just tending to my animals." He looked around making sure they were the only two in the squad room. "Have you mustered up the nerve to tell her how you feel yet?"

Her eyes grew wide. "H-how I feel? I don't understand what you mean."

Vince chuckled. "Come on, doc. A blind man would know what I mean. Jane isn't going to make the first move. She's got too much Catholic guilt stuff. It's obvious how you two feel for one another it's just a matter of you taking that first step."

"I didn't know either of us was that obvious," Maura shook her head, blushing. "That's interesting advice, Sargent. Thank you. I'll think it over," she nodded. "Have a good evening."

"You too, doc. You too," Vince smiled.

'You're going to do this, Maura. If Jane's okay tonight, you're going to be honest,' she told herself over and over as she drove to Jane's after picking up their food. Just as she was pulling up she suddenly felt slightly nervous. 'Everyone sees it, Maura. Stop over-thinking. Jane won't reject you, she loves you too. Someone just has to make the first move.' After a few deep breaths to calm herself, she got out of the car and headed toward the building carrying the food.

She rode the elevator up alone, thankful she didn't have to smile or make small talk or suffer awkward silence with a stranger. She was already on edge thinking of what she was possibly going to do.

When Maura got to Jane's door finally, her insides shook with anticipation as she reached her knuckle up and wrapped gently on the door.

"Come on in, Maur. It's unlocked," shot the voice on the other side.


	3. Never Been This Far

_**Thank you all for the love and support for this fic. I own nothing but the simple idea. As of now I feel it is complete but will not close off the idea of picking it up another time.**_

Her heart raced as Maura reached for the nob. "Jane, you're looking well," she smiled as she closed the door behind her. Jo Friday came out and gave a little 'hello' bark before wagging her tail. "And hello to you, Jo."

Jane grinned. "Well, something's got me in a better mood. And I thought you said dogs didn't talk!"

"Technically, they do communicate with one another as well as other species however their communication does not have a significant human translation. I was merely being polite."

Jane chuckled as she gently took the bag from Maura. "I was just giving you a hard time, Maur. You know I find it cute when you and Jo talk. If she tells you I ate a slice of pizza for breakfast though, she's totally lying."

Maura looked slightly surprised but then relaxed. "Technically that's not the healthiest option but it is healthier than a muffin or a doughnut. At least there is calcium and protein."

"Wow, someone's relaxing a little bit," Jame smiled as she set the bag down. "What can I get ya to drink?"

"I'd love a glass of that merlot I brought over last time?"

Jane nodded and headed to the kitchen knowing Maura loved to plate the food. "You know, you can just give me a list of the fancy wines you like and I'll grab a few from time to time. You don't have to keep bringing your own. You don't make me bring my own beer when I stop by."

"Well, I was thinking something else to alleviate the matter of either one of us bringing things over. That's what I was hoping to discuss over dinner." She set Jane's baked ziti and salad at her place before setting her vegetarian lasagna and salad at her own.

"Oh?" Jane held the glass to Maura, a fresh Blue Moon in her other hand. "Hey, you remembered," she smiled.

Maura nodded. "I remember what you like from where better than you do. Extra sauce and fresh parmesan on the side."

"You're too good to me, Maura," Jane smiled as they took their seats.

"I can say the same of you, Jane. You're an incredibly dear friend. Since I found you in such a good mood I told myself I'd take things a step further." Maura took a sip of her wine, needing a little shove in the right direction with her words.

Jane looked a little confused, holding a forkful of food in mid-bite. "What do you mean?"

"How we are with one another Jane...it's rather more than just mother has girlfriends and they don't spend nights sleeping in each others beds or making mention of one anothers underwear."

Jane blushed deeply. "What are you sayin, Maura? I'm weird? I'm a freak?"

Maura reached a hand to Jane. "No. I'm saying I love you, Jane. And you love me. How we are, how we've been...we're lovers without sex. And I have thought about sex with you. Often. And it's incredible every time."

Now Jane was the nervous one. This was what she wanted but now that good old Catholic guilt reared up. "I-I'm not gay, Maura! I've been with men."

"I'm not saying we have to label anything. I know this won't be easy for you. Your upbringing was very much against such a thing. Angela treats me like a second daughter. Sometimes I wonder if she's already seen us as a couple. She asked me about your appointment times and such, not you. Remember? It's as if we've been an open secret for years. Now we're just confirming that."

Jane set the fork on her plate. She looked from it to her beer and finally to Maura. "I realized this afternoon all the men I've been with, I've always compared them to you. I-I hadn't fantasized about anything sexual though until I was pregnant and I just blamed it on those hormones. But those thoughts didn't disgust me. They uh…" she reached back, rubbing her neck. "They really kind of aroused me, actually."

"We can go as slowly as you want, Jane. My idea about neither of us having to bring things to the other persons house was simply to ask you to move in with me. That way whatever either of us wants or needs is just right there." Maura kept her hand gently on Jane's arm as she watched her friend thinking over the idea.

She took a deep breath. "So, everyone already kind of figures?"

Maura nodded. "Well, I suspect so. Korsak was the one who confronted me before coming over tonight to step in and tell you how I felt."

While a little shocked, Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "It's step up, Maura. Step up. Wow. Well, I guess we have really been closer than most friends."

"And we can be closer still," Maura added. "I love you, Jane. I wanted to hold you every night after you lost the baby. I'd ache the nights you stayed away. I knew I couldn't make anything better, so to speak. But I needed to give you some form of comfort and support."

As Jane looked in Maura's eyes all she could see in the shimmering brown-green was love and acceptance. She also noted the tears that were threatening to fall. As much as it scared her, she leaned over and kissed Maura's lips. Never in her life had she kissed another woman but it was better than she'd ever dreamed.

The kiss broke gently and Maura whispered. "How was that?"

"Soft," Jane grinned. "Like velvet." She leaned in again kissing deeper, letting her hands entangle in Maura's silky hair. To her own surprise Jane led the charge and softly worked her way into Maura's mouth. It was wonderfully delicious to feel their tongues moving against one another.

Needing air, they both parted again. Maura looked exhausted yet aroused. "You're an incredible kisser, Jane."

Jane sat back in her chair and smiled. "Have you ever kissed a woman before?" She finally took that fork and began eating.

"I have, yes." She answered simply as she began eating her own meal.

Jane's eyes got wide for a moment. "But that time years back when you put me on a lesbian dating site, you said 'what kind of women would we like IF we liked women?'"

"Yes," Maura nodded. "We. I was not excluding myself from liking women. I was erring on the side of caution that at the time you did not like women and I was correct."

"You guessed!" Jane grinned proudly.

"I made an educated guess, that is different," Maura countered.

"How so? It's still guessing," Jane insisted.

"I took empirical information I already knew about you from your upbringing to your romantic partners and correctly landed at the fact you were not interested in women at that time."

Jane chuckled. "Fine, but it's still guessing." Jane smiled before taking another sip of her beer.

"What do you think of my idea, Jane? Of moving in together?"

She thought for a moment. "It's a big step. We haven't even been on a date and you're moving me in. I feel like some kept woman or something," she grinned.

"You're not a concubine, Jane. And really, we've had countless dates. We've been doing this back and forth dance for years. I'm just suggesting we expedite our life of happiness."

"Of course I'll move in with you, Maura. I love you too," Jane finally said. "And I...want to try again. Having a baby. Not Casey's, of course. But a clinic or something?"

Maura smiled, tears rolling down her face. "That would be...yes! A thousand times yes! I can't wait. But…" suddenly a reality hit her.

"But?" Jane's eyes narrowed.

"I can't oversee your cases any longer. It could be viewed as I'm giving you whatever evidence to support your theory of the crime and not remaining unbiased."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "You're the most honest person I know, Maura. That's crazy talk. I…" Again Jane thought for a moment. "Okay. So, I possibly couldn't work with you on cases anymore. Is that the worst outcome?"

Maura nodded. "From what I can see, yes. Even if I don't get selected to be Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth next year, I do like working at BPD. I could of course always transfer so there is no question of impropriety at all."

"No, no. I love you being there. Even if we're not working on the same cases I can still see you for lunches and breaks. Plus go home to you every night? That's worth signing up for," Jane nodded. "We'll make this work, Maura." She reached again, pulling Maura in for a kiss.

Maura moaned softly into the kiss and smiled. "I am sure we will Jane."


End file.
